


Burning Questions

by SyllabyllsAkuma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllabyllsAkuma/pseuds/SyllabyllsAkuma
Summary: When a small fire starts in the mindscape, Logan does his best to find who did it.





	Burning Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:  
Fire  
Based on the prompt "The fire didn't start itself! Which one of you did it?"

Logan looked at the three men in front of him, his eyes swooping over them. In between him and them laid a pile of burned papers. Logan closed his eyes and sighed before speaking again.

"Well?" He asked, looking up at them again. "Is anyone going to confess?" 

When no one answered, he laid his eyes on Virgil, waiting.

Virgil stared back, taking a few moments before answering. "You really think I'd start a fire?" Virgil said, eyes locked with Logan. "I barely let Roman cook because I worry about our apartment going up in flames."

Satisfied with Virgil's answer, Logan moved on to Patton, who was smiling innocently where he stood.

"You know I wouldn't, Logan," Patton said, looking at him with big, innocent eyes. "Playing with fire is bad. Not to mention how dangerous that could be." Logan sighed. Of course, Patton would see it that way. But he was quite right, Patton wouldn't set fire to some paper. He turned to Roman.

"You think I would!?" Roman yelled, sounding like Logan had insulted his mother. "How dare you? I have much more important things to do than start a paper fire in our living room!" Logan raised an eyebrow but had to agree. Roman was busy with his plays.

Logan's eyes swooped across them again, wondering what they were thinking. However, that could wait. He had more important things to do. "So no one is going to admit it then?" Logan said, growing more and more annoyed every second. "The fire didn't start itself! Which one of you did it?" They all froze when they heard laughter from the hallway. "Ah" Logan exclaimed, finally realising what had happened.

Logan turned to the two laughing men, glaring at them. "Deceit and Remus. I should have realised the two of you were behind this." Remus was now on the floor, gasping for air, while Deceit was composing himself.

"As much as we would love to take credit for this… incredible experiment, we are actually innocent." He said, smiling. "We might, however, have seen who did it."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the statement and started to turn around to look at his first suspects, only to see Roman and Virgil running away.

Logan rolled his eyes. As much as he loved the other sides, the five of them could be insufferable, especially if Roman and Virgil were planning to set more things on fire.


End file.
